


Just The Beginning

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Retrospective, Short One Shot, Suuuper Short, The plan was for it to get shippy but it didn't get there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Sometimes, it was easy for Ranulf to forget that Ike was technically an adult by beorc standards.Other times, he was painfully aware that it was no child he was speaking to.





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of something that never went anywhere. If I write more I'll add more chapters. The title is literal and a hint at what was supposed to follow.
> 
> [It's on tumblr too](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/160391410626/sometimes-it-was-easy-for-ranulf-to-forget-that)

Sometimes, it was easy for Ranulf to forget that Ike was technically an adult by beorc standards. If his age was scaled to that of a laguz, he’d be a barely weaned babe (maybe that was a tad hyperbolic, but that’s how it felt).

Other times, he was painfully aware that it was no child he was speaking to.

The boy who’d he’d met nearly a year ago was not the same as this man standing before him now. He was still as painfully earnest and as ignorantly trusting, but there was a fire burning in his eyes and Ranulf could barely look away when their gazes met.

Whatever trials he’d endured had tempered him like beorc steel, hardening his soft flesh into warrior’s muscle and strengthening his heart from that of a hesitant leader to a fearless general.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd mention the satisfactory end, but this is just an opening to something that doesn't exist


End file.
